villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivy Pepper
Ivy "Pamela" Pepper, also known as Poison Ivy, is a major antagonist in the television series Gotham. She is a major character in Seasons 1 and 2, and a major antagonist throughout the rest of the series. She was portrayed by during the first, second and third seasons, during the third and fourth seasons and Peyton List during the fourth and fifth seasons. Personality Old Personality Not much is known about her personality. However, according to Selina, Ivy is creepy; nobody would even talk to her, and her only friend is Selina Kyle. When she meets Bruce Wayne, she does not blame his parents’ death for causing the death of her father, and takes interest in the former, notes that Bruce is cute. Ivy is also shown to have a sense of humor; she answers the phone when Barbara calls, and when she asks about Jim Gordon, Ivy lies saying that she is a friend of his; this causes Barbara to incorrectly believing that the girl on the other end is a lover of Jim's, Barbara angrily hangs up the phone (although Ivy obviously meant no harm). Ivy is loyal and cares about friends, as she Ivy questioned Selina about the type of people she was being involved with. However this changes when Ivy is aged into adulthood by Marv, as she takes pleasure in Selina not recognizing her as Ivy during an encounter at The Sirens nightclub, and even mockingly tells Selina to run along and "keep stealing wallets". But she later tells Selina who she is and apologizes to her. Despite her growth spurt into adulthood, Ivy still showed signs of a childlike nature and immaturity, probably due to not having a natural progression growing up. When she teams up with Oswald Cobblepot to create themselves a gang of "freaks", she sees the union as a big happy family. On a more comical note, Ivy was shown to be very gluttonous. In the 9th episode of the third season, she ate all of Selina's food and then asking for more food. Even before that, she complained a lot to Selina about "starving". New Personality Due to being disrespected, talked down to and not taken seriously by everyone (including Selina), Ivy became more violent as she was willing to do whatever it took to be respected in the criminal underworld, no longer valuing the risks of taking secret potions to get "stronger". After being transformed by the potions and gaining a new appearance and also powers, Ivy no longer identified as "Ivy Pepper" as she had been "reborn". Remembering some memories of her old life of being disrespected, Ivy became vindictive towards everyone she ever knew. As a result, Ivy became more cold-hearted, sadistic, ruthless, seductive and emotionless, as she demonstrated twice when two men fought over her while she watched on in amusement, and that she didn't care for Selina's suffering when demonstrating her toxic powers on her. However, she has shown some traits of her old self, as she was physically distraught by humanity's lack of respect for the environment. She was also honorable as she was willing to cure Selina of her poison and align with her, declaring that they make Gotham their "bitch". Powers and Abilities *'Plant Communication': After drastically aging, Ivy has seemingly gained the power to communicate with plants or sense what other plants are feeling. Quotes Appearances Trivia *The character is the show's version of Poison Ivy, however unlike her comic counterpart her real name is given as Ivy Pepper rather than Pamela Isley like in the comics. However it is revealed that her foster family changed her name to Pamela, although she still goes by the name Ivy. *The first episode "Pilot" foreshadows her future of Poison Ivy by showing her tending to plants. *She is a vegan. *While Ivy has been villainous throughout the series, the promo for "Heroes Rise: The Primal Riddle" officially gives her her villain status and she is described as supervillain on the backside of the DVD release. *Ivy was a recurring character in Season 1 and 2 and a main character in Season 3. She returned to recurring status for Season 4 and is currently a guest-star in Season 5. *Ivy's adoptive parents renamed her Pamela. It is unclear if they were the Isley family or if that surname will come into play later. *Ivy is one of the least malicious villains in the series. However, this changes when Ivy mutates and becomes more manipulative and vicious. *According to producer John Stephens, Ivy will become more of her Poison Ivy persona in Season 4. This was proven correct after Ivy takes chemicals and becomes a murderer/terrorist. *Ivy seems to have a hyperactive metabolism, which would explain her constant bouts of gluttony. *Ivy was the main antagonist of the first three episodes of the second half of Season 4. *Her alias, Poison Ivy, is never said onscreen. It was revealed through promotional material. *Peyton List has also played two other DC characters, Lucy Lane in Smallville, and Golden Glider in CWs The Flash. Navigation Category:Female Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutated Category:Comic Relief Category:Right-Hand Category:Successful Category:Drug Dealers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Weaklings Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Misandrists Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Protective Category:Fanatics Category:Remorseful Category:Conspirators Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Category:Provoker